monster_paradise_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Huang/Relationships
Fu Qingshan As the last official disciple, Fu Qingshan trusts Lin Huang and knows that he will carry on his legacy and surpass him with the little life he have left. He had to teach Lin Huang on what he can do and make him push his limits to rise above against all odds. He entrusted Lin Huang with many things when he will die and is actually worried that his enemies will go after Lin Huang when he dies. Relatives Lin Xin The adopted sister of Lin Huang. Her cultivation specializes on marksmanship and wielding various guns. She has a special constitution, and can directly ingest Life Crystals, likely related to the golden eyed, purple haired, personality hiding inside of her (first revealed in the Mist Forrest, Ch. 499) who was able to make Lin Huang and his summon Bloody "forget" about her; it is likely she, or the entity residing inside her, is not from "the gravel world." Neutral Gu Yi -He learned how to used Great Sword Scripture by observing him practice the skill, In the command of Yu Qin in practicing the skill in the garden. Allies Enemies As Lin Huang grows in strength and power, he encountered not only monsters with super intelligence and strength but also many underworld organizations. Lin Huang has become a major enemy to most, if not all of the underworld organizations that he encountered. Whether it's hunting monsters, training, and anything related to the Union Government. Purple Crow: Lin Huang was forcibly abducted by Purple Crow due to his status as an imperial censor and has killed members during his time in the training camp and elites that he encountered in Division 7. Lin Huang escaped the training camp and faked his death. When he encountered them during an auction raid, he killed their elites and became their official enemy. During the Purple Crow Spirit Ceremony, Yang Ling interfered with the organization to steal the Hundred Eye Crows Eye by contamination. The fight between Yang Ling and the Purple Crow God was so intense, that the Virtual God had to resort using Hong Zhuang as a hostage. Having enough of the Purple Crow God despicable act, Lin Huang took action and save Hong Zhuang from the Purple Crow God and helped Yang Ling to take down their enemies. The battle was intense with Yang Ling and Lin Huang that they managed to slay some enemy leaders and defeated the Purple Crow God. The Purple Crow God survived by possessing an imperial censor monster and then the demigod Purple Crow imperial censor. The Purple Crow God became angry that he was forced to possess a demigod with no potential and that Yang Ling and Lin Huang had stolen his eye and potential vessel. He hated both Yang Ling and Lin Huang so much, that he swore vengeance on both of them. The Saints: Lin Huang started to become their enemy when they brutally killed his acquaintances in grotesque manner in a desert. When they invaded martial hunter colleges territory to abduct and brainwash the students to their cult, Lin Huang became known to them as a major threat when he killed a majority of their abduction group and cause many losses to the cult. He also insulted their deity with contempt and their zealous actions. Wei Shan (Ch. 101): He was a spoiled rich brat who was obsessed with little to teenage girls as he killed them with his perverse love. He was decapitated by Lin Huang when he was trying to abduct and kill his sister Lin Xin. Only his skull that stored his soul survived and he swore vengeance on Lin Huang for what he did to him and vows give much worse treatment for what Lin Huang did to him. Little did he know that he underestimates Lin Huang strength as he continues to grow stronger to find him and his grand mistress to permanently kill them. Wei Shan soul was then put into a virtual god-level monster and stayed in the Wei family lands for 3 years until he could stabilize his control over the corpse. Wei Shan met Lin Huang in Dynasty's Emperor City and launched an attack on him. Lin Huang easily avoided it, but the attack killed many of the citizens. Wei Shan felt aggrieved when Lin Huang forgot about him and had to remind him in detail. Lin Huang who now remembers Wei Shan fought him with his unique combat souls. The Destructive Divine Mammoth was use for frontal attacks while the Nightmare Tapir was use to manipulate Wei Shan's dreamland to wear him down from his divine power. Wei Shan became indignant from his final and permanent death and complains about his horrible destiny and why does God favors Lin Huang over him. Lin Huang retorted that there's no other reason than that Wei Shan deserve to die for his actions and explained to him that he is using combat souls. Lin Huang then permanently kills Wei Shan as he witnesses his final death. The Nightmare Tapir who saw Wei Shan's memories shared it with Bloody to verify who the Grandmistress identity and influence. Lin Huang then discovered that the Grandmistress is God Bless's Third God's Messenger and became livid as he realized that she was one of the enemy leaders that he was going to kill and destroy. Grand Mistress: She views everything around her as an experiment and chess pieces for her own twisted amusement. When she heard of Lin Huang's strength and power, she took in interest him and wants him back as a trophy and an experiment test subject. Lin Huang who defeated her pawn, Lily, who is the last girl that Wei Shan abducted made Lin Huang livid. Lily was subjected to Poison Sting so called "harsh training" for a year by Grand Mistress to kill Lin Huang. Lily died on 12th day on Poison Sting beatings and had her soul transferred into an android. Lily killed Yin Hangyi and brought him back as zombie linked to her life force before he reunited with him at the Martial Hunter College he was teaching. When he fought against Lily, she told Lin Huang what she's been through and that Wei Shan is still somewhat alive. After Lily was defeated by Lin Huang and Witch and was killed by them to end her suffering, Yin Hangyi followed after her as he slowly die in again in about 30 minutes. There was a bomb planted inside her should she die and lost the fight against Lin Huang. He was angry on how she involved her pawn with his friend Yin Hangyi and swore to kill her until there's nothing left along with anyone who's affiliated with her. Her real identity is God Bless's Third God's Messenger. Leib Lab (formerly Scarborough Workshop): Lin Huang encountered Leib Lab on an uncharted island with artificial monsters when he was training. He was relentlessly attacked by monsters as the organization saw him as new research material. Exasperated with their attempts to capture him, he escaped from the island and became their enemy. Dynasty: Lin Huang had killed elite members in the Fallen God Land when they encountered him. Charm: Lin Huang had kill a group of assassin elites in the Fallen God Land when they encountered him. True God Death Goddess God Bless: There are an organization who is far older than Union Government who attacked and severely injured Mr. Fu for power.